Yuzu Hīragi (manga)
This is the manga version of Yuzu Hīragi . For the anime character, see here. |base = 柊 柚子 |furigana = ひいらぎ ゆず |romaji = Hīragi Yuzu |gender = Female |relatives = *Shūzō Hīragi (Father) *Yūshō Sakaki (Future husband) *Yūya Sakaki (Future son) *Yūto Sakaki (Future son) *Yūri Sakaki (Future son) *Yūgo Sakaki (Future son) |age =14 |win = |eyecolor = |haircolor =Pink |occupation = |school = Syu Zo Duel School |manga debut =Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V One-Shot|status = Alive}} Yuzu Hīragi is a main character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). She is a student of the Syu Zo Duel School. Appearance Like the original, Yuzu wears her Maiami middle-school uniform. However, unlike the original, she doesn't have her bracelet. When she disguised as an employee with Yūto, she wears a pair of black businesswoman jacket and pants with white shirt underneath and a pair of glasses. Arc V Manga Young Yuzu.png|Young Yuzu. Yuzu-chan manga.png|Yuzu with her normal clothes. Yuzu and Yuto manga 7-1.png|Yuzu and Yūto in business clothes. Personality As opposed to her original counterpart, Yuzu is less mature, making her more persistent and somewhat childish in her own way. Her school's financial crisis makes her a gold digger, taking any opportunity to get money to the point of being reckless. This also make her quite stingy as she refused to give payment accordingly to others while she demands herself to be given a high payment. Once she set her mind on something, she is prepared to use tricks to ensure that she get what she wants. She experiences a slight inferiority complex when it comes to sex appeal, as shown when she was irritated at "Entermate Uni" and "Entermate Corn's" body figure. In addition to this, she's easily smitten to any handsome guys, usually reacting like a fangirl whenever she sees one such as when Yūya summoned "Entermate Handsome Liger". Biography History When Yuzu was a child, she participated in National Children Arithmetic Competition, getting second place only below Shun Kurosaki.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 004: "The Thirsty Assassin!" Searching for Phantom Yuzu is a student and heir of Syu Zo Duel School. The school lacked students, causing her and her father struggling financially. If they can't find someone who want to enroll in their Duel School by the end of the payment deadline, the school will be closed down, much to her frustration. While checking their finance, they were interrupted by the sounds of Leo Corporation's helicopters that are sent to capture the mysterious Entertainment Duelist known as the "Phantom".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" Believing that Phantom can save them from their crisis if she scout him into the school as instructor, Yuzu determined to find and scout Phantom. Her search eventually led her to a rooftop where she saw the sight of the Entertainment Duelist who was on the run from LC. When the Duel begin, she tried to enter the Duel Field, but then remembered that no one can enter the Duel Field from the outside until the Duel is over. Realizing that if Phantom was caught her hope to save Syu Zo Duel School will vanish, Yuzu cheered for Phantom by telling him that she will increase his salary to 500 Yen per hour.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 002: "Yūto vs Sawatari!" Yūya vs. Shingo When Yūya finally revealed himself and showed some of his magic tricks, Yuzu was impressed and asked for his autograph, making Yūya mistook her as his fan. She then encouraged him not to lose because the fate of her school is in his hand, confusing Yūya and Yuzu quickly immediately told him it was nothing. After Yūya defeated Shingo, he appeared beside Yuzu and as promised, gave her his autograph before departing. Not wanting to lose Phantom, Yuzu jumped into his Solid Vision paper plane without him realizing until he felt the paper plane was heavier than usual. Yuzu sheepishly said she just sort of jumped in, but this quickly turned into panic when Yūya revealed that it can only carry one person and both fell into the sea. When Yuzu gained consciousness, Yūya told her that she is at his hideout and the first person other than himself that he brought in.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 003: "Pendulum Summon!" Recruiting Phantom Yuzu was momentarily shocked to see Phantom's hideout. She immediately asked him to teach at her school, offering 500 yen payment per hour, but Yūya refused because didn't have time. Yuzu asked was it involved with the LC going after him. Yūya revealed that he must find a card called "Genesis Omega Dragon" so he hacked into LC Solid Vision system for this purpose, but Yuzu mistook it as a normal treasure card. She asked again if once he found the card he could teach at the school, to which Yūya replied that he could not make any promise. Having anticipated this, Yuzu told him that they were already under contract, showing him the paper that she had asked to sign earlier, revealing that the paper turned out to be a contract for Yūya to become her school's teacher whether he like it or not. With the contract done, Yuzu then stated that until they found the card, she will become his manager for 1000 yen per hour, something that Yūya immediately rejected because he couldn't pay that much and retorted that if she wanted to become his manager, she was the one who must pay him since he didn't care either way as he didn't need a manager. Reluctantly, Yuzu agreed to pay him him 100 yen a day but not until she's rich. Now officially becoming his manager, she declared they will find the Genesis Omega Dragon card. While thinking about what catchphrase will suit in his Entertainment Duel, Yūya asked did she even know about Dueling, and Yuzu boastfully told him that she did since her father own a Duel school and she won second place at the National Children Arithmetic Competition. Yūya vs. Shun Both were interrupted by a video uploaded on the underground site that showed her father easily defeated and taken hostage by Shun Kurosaki, much to Yuzu's embarrassment as it would kill the school's image. She suggested to show the video to the police since it was a kidnapping, but the video was set to disappear once it was played, leaving them no choice but to confront Shun. At the Deception Valley, Yuzu scolded her father for losing the Duel before she told Shun that only a coward taking a hostage. Shun then deployed an Action Field to Duel Yūya while Yuzu watched them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 004: "The Thirsty Assassin!" While Yūya Dueled Shun, she went to where her father was to rescue him. Yuzu told Yūya to summon a monster that could fly, but Yūya couldn't do anything as he revealed that he didn't have any monster that could fly in his deck. When Yūya summoned Entermate "Uni" and "Corn", Yuzu expressed some annoyance in Yūya's choice of monsters. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 005: "Assault! Raid Raptors!" When she reached the top of the tree where her father was tied, however, the impact caused by Yūya and Shun's Duel caused the tree to break. Yuzu screamed for Yūya to help as she and her father fell, but Shun saved them from the fall, shouting at them to get out of the way because they were interfering with a good Duel. After Yūya won, she and Shūzō promoted Syu Zo Duel School in embarrassing way, leading Yūya to use smokescreen to get them out and escaped from the shame.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 006: "The Feeling of Being Alive!" Moving to Yūya's Hideout Back at Syu Zo Duel School, Yuzu and her father were concerned seeing Yūya talking to himself, and was further shocked when Yūya revealed that he in fact has three other personalities inside him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 006: "The Feeling of Being Alive!" Yuzu once again asked him what was exactly G.O.D was, and Yūya explained that G.O.D was a special card that able to manipulate Solid Vision and whoever got it will lead the destruction of the world. Yuzu questioned how he knew about this, but Yūya simply answered that he saw it in his dream. He avoid the subject by telling Yuzu to change the catchphrase when she tried to promote the school because it was too embarrassing and he refused to do it again. Yuzu protested that they won't be able to promote the school if she didn't, to which Yūya retorted back that he was Dueling not for the sake of the school's advertisement. With everything finished, Yūya prepared to return to his hideout, but Yuzu then also decided that she will be moving to his hideout for a while since she was his manager, much to both Shūzō and Yūya's dismay. She made a room for herself using curtains and told Yūya not to peek in. Yūya vs. Sora The next day, when Yuzu just woke up, Yūya found an information regarding G.O.D's location was uploaded in the network. According to the information, the card was at Physical Information Company that was researching Solid Vision technology, so they decided to investigate by infiltrating the company. Yuzu and Yūto disguised themselves as employees and able to enter the company building by using the fake I.D cards made by Yūya beforehand. When they found and entered at the supposed room where the information came from, however, they were trapped inside and one of LC Duelists, Sora Shiun'in showed and introduced himself, revealing that he was the one who gave the false information to lure out and Duel Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Despite knowing it was a trap, Yūya agreed to Duel Sora, something that Yuzu strongly objected. Yūya reasoned that even if they were already being surrounded, it would be difficult for the LC members to capture them if they were in Action Field and they would think of something to escape once the Duel ended. Frustrated but having no choice, Yuzu reluctantly allowed him to Duel but not before she scolded him for always just wing the situation. As the Duel started, she was surprised when the balloon that Yūya was jumping on explode, preventing him from getting an Action Card. From this, Yuzu correctly guessed that there were many booby traps on the field. Another booby trap made Yuzu worried for Yūya, but relieved that Yūya could still Pendulum Summon without Action Card. She quickly got smitten when Yūya used "Entermate Ballad" and "Entermate Barracuda" to summon "Entermate Handsome Liger", cheerily asked Yūya why didn't he summon them earlier. Yūri vs. Sora Unfortunately, hearing Sora's story caused Yūya to hesitate in his Duel, turning the tide. However, she and Sora were shocked when Yūya's appearance once again changed, revealing himself as Yūri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 008: "Sora's Hospitality" Seeing Yūri made Yuzu wondering was he Yūya's third personality. When Yūri used "Barracuda" and "Ballad" as materials to Fusion Summon, she thought it would be another handsome guy. But much to her disappointment, Yūri instead summoned "Predator Plants Chimerafflesia", which was a carnivorous rafflesia flower. As the Duel continues, she continuously worried for Yūri and Yūya who took huge damage and serious injuries due to the damage setting of the Solid Vision in the Action Field has been tripled by Sora.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 009: "Fusion VS Fusion" .|left]] She was surprised that Yūya purposely used roundabout effects to reduce Sora's Life Points to zero without harming the boy. Sora felt insulted and used two Action Cards to inflict 2000 points of damage on himself. As per the setting of the room to triple any damage, The impact nearly destroyed the whole room, but Yūya managed to defend himself and Yuzu with his cloak as they watched Sora disappeared. She was worried when Yūya passed out and was shocked to see a motorbike materialized from Yūya's Duel Disk. She met Yūya's fourth personality Yūgo who introduced himself to her and told her to grab on tight, escaping from the building by riding on his D-Wheel. Back at the hideout, Yuzu still worried over Yūya's condition and noticed something strange about Yūya's Duel Disk.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" She encouraged Yūya to regain consciousnessYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" and looked on in concern for Yūya's well being when he repeatedly uttered Yūgo's name with worry.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!" Yūya vs. Reiji .]] By returning with groceries, she was happy to see Yūya finally awake, Yūya informed Yuzu that a “friend” from the "same era" as him can come. He learned it was Reiji Akaba, she introduced herself to Reiji and was shocked that the president of Leo Corporation found Yūya's Hideout. He explained to Yuzu that Reiji knew their hideout due to Ren's hacking allowing Reiji to find out their location. He then told Yuzu that she will stop becoming his manager because Reiji is not an opponent that he can get away unscathed, telling Yuzu he can do anything with all of his things if he doesn't come back. He quickly activated the trap door under Reiji to take them away from Yuzu.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 014: "The Land of Beginning" Yūgo / Yūya vs. Ren in an Underground Waterway.|left]] After Yūya and Reiji's disappearance, she asked where Yūya did he go and she wasn't letting him break their deal.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 015: "It's Zero!" Crossing paths with Shingo and Shun in the process,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 017: "Another Fact!" escaping the collapse of the cave where Yūya and Reiji were dueling,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 018: "Unknown Enemy!" the three attempt to find them for over two weeks. She informed them that she saw the president Akaba headed toward the airport. Shingo told Yuzu that he heard some kids talking about strange noises from a manhole in the south district of Maiami City. Yuzu reached the manhole Shingo mentioned, going into the sewer to find Yūya on a D-Wheel. Yūya explained to Yuzu that he spent the last two weeks training uninterrupted in the underground waterway to get stronger to face his enemies, though Yuzu was curious why Yūya did it on his own instead of getting help from Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 019: "The Whereabouts of the Two!" Non-canon Yuzu has made an appearance in the special manga chapter. She is seen several times cheering Yūya in his Action Duel against Reiji."Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V One-Shot" References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters